


Intertwining Fates

by Dream_Runner_03 (tiara123458)



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Also Emily speaks so she's a pretty bad mime but whatever, Also the POV is weird, And it sort of is, Bad Cajun accent, But Diana doesn't know that William stole Spencer, But he doesn't really a role from Tangled, Ceramic Unicorn Thug!Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, F/M, Fairy Tale Take Over - Freeform, Flynn Rider!Remy, Garcia is a chameleon shapeshifter and she sorta lives with Reid, He's a horse shapeshifter because I literally need him to be Maximus(its gr8), He's a mutant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I accidentally made William a little bit unhinged whoops, I am so sorry, I forgot this one:, I sorta change some Tangled quotes around along with using actual quotes from the movie, I'm cringey, It should be fairly light hearted though most of the time, Its confusing to describe, Its set in the Criminal Minds/X-Men verse, Logan just sorta appears and starts to help, M/M, Major AU, Maximus!Derek Morgan, Mime Thug!Emily Prentiss, Morgan is a mutant too, Oblivious!Diana, Obscure(or not so obscure idk) references to Tangled, Pascal!Penelope Garcia, Pianist Thug!David Rossi, Rapunzel!Spencer, Royal Guard Leader!Aaron Hotchner, She thinks that Spencer is her own child, Spencer is a Summers but he doesn't know it, Stabbington Bros!Marauders, Tangled AU, There will likely be cussing, This seems like crack, Um Diana and William is sorta a Mother Gothel substitute?, Um besides kidnapping I don't suppose there's anything else you should be made aware of, Um the writing style in this one is sorta weird, Very paranoid schizophrenic!Diana, anyway, but Spencer has magic growing hair, but it really isn't, but not really, he's not a blonde though, i don't know how to tag, idk - Freeform, nor did he get his powers through a magical golden flower, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiara123458/pseuds/Dream_Runner_03
Summary: Spencer was born to the Summers, but was stolen as a baby by William Reid when his own wife, Diana was unable to produce a child. William, unable to handle the guilt of stealing Spencer, having a mutant for a stepson, and a paranoid schizophrenic for a wife, he leaves when Spencer is 10 years old. Diana, however, is forced to leave Spencer when on a shopping trip for Spencer's eighteenth birthday present. She has an episode and is found by the state and put into Stabbington Institute. Spencer is too late to do anything though, and when a man stumbles into his house, well, who is Spencer to deny fate? Especially when it wants to bring him family, love, and the life he's never had a chance to have?





	1. Prologue: And It Starts With The Summers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in this fandom, and at this point, I'm just hoping it doesn't completely suck. This idea was really random and came to me at 3 AM in the morning, after I pretty much didn't sleep the night before, so I guess we'll see, shan't we? Oh, by the way, I don't own Criminal Minds or X-Men, or Tangled. There will be some quotes from Tangled, and I'm trying to make parallels, so if a quote doesn't fit quite right, then I might adjust it slightly. Does that make sense? You'll see I guess. Also, if there's something that doesn't make sense, either I made a mistake or it will make sense later. Also, I claim creative license, so if there's something besides the obvious that doesn't hold true in canon, then it was either a mistake or done on purpose, and if it bugs and you'd like to check, feel free as long as you aren't an ass about it. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue, in which Spencer is born to the Summers just to be whisked away. Also, have a good portion of Spencer's life!

**This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, it's actually quite a fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Spencer Reid, and it starts with the Summers.**

-Remy LeBeau (Or Flynn Rider in Tangled)

 ---

          Now, once upon a time, a gene was found, a gene that mutated the human body and gave humankind great gifts. Many children were born with this gene, and upon discovery, those children were looked down upon, feared for their great power, feared due to ignorance. Oh, you see that couple over there? You might want to remember them. They're kind of important.

          Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away, there grew a family. That family was headed by Major Christopher Summers and his beautiful and kind wife, Katherine Anne Summers. And Katherine, well, she was about to have a baby, the third child in their happy family. But then she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually begin looking for a miracle. But in this story, there was no miracle to be had.

          Katherine Summers passed awhile while delivering her third child Spencer Summers to the world. Spencer was a beautiful, happy baby boy with curly brown hair and eyes that had bypassed the dazed baby blue of a normal child. Instead, his eyes were red and yellow and orange, all swirled into two balls. It was like his eyes were made of the stars, or maybe a more accurate description would be the sun. He was underweight by nearly two pounds, and utterly adorable, if entirely too small and thin. There was random streaks of vibrant color in his hair, but it was mostly a silky mousy brown- a normal color, a color that would never allude to what Spencer was if not for his eyes and the streaks in his hair.

          Now, Spencer's eldest brother knew immediately what his new brother was- even if he didn't know yet that he himself was one and the same- a mutant. In fact, all the Summer boys were mutants, not that that was something that would immediately come to mind if looking at the eldest two. Not yet, at least. The doctor that brought little Spencer into the world looked straight at Major Summers, and with a grim look on his face, he delivered the news just as he had delivered that sweet little boy just hours earlier.

           "Congratulations. It's a boy. And a mutant. Unfortunately though, while bringing life into this world, your wife passed onto the next. I'm so sorry for your loss."                                              

* * *

           Do you remember that couple from earlier? Well, this is where they come into play. At this time, they were just one floor and two doors away, being told bad news of their own. 

          "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Reid, but you cannot have children. Due to the wrong diagnostic and wrong prescription given in the onset of your symptoms, your uterus shrunk and can no longer carry children.” (Notes)

          William felt his heart drop and his blood go cold. He had always wanted children, ever since he was a young man and had really considered it. He wanted someone to pass on his legacy onto, his ancestors legacy, his life's work. He wanted someone who could pass on his genes to so that even when he was gone from this world, he would still be a part of it. But most of all? He wanted to make his wife happy. He knew how badly she wanted children. Remember this, because this is important.  _That_ , my friends, was his stressor. That is what led William Reid to do what he did. That is what drove William Reid over the edge, what pushed his sanity off the metaphorical cliff. And that is where this story really starts.

          For in that moment, William decided that if he and Diana couldn't make a child and they couldn't adopt a child(they had tried, but Diana's declining health prevented them), then he would find a child that could be theirs. They would love that child like their own. Diana would never even know the difference, for in his love for her, he had kept many secrets, and he had made many decisions that he thought was for the best for her, without even giving her a choice. She didn't know that they couldn't adopt, and with her mind declining so rapidly and steadily, maybe by the time he found the perfect child she would be open to thinking that it truly came from her loin.

          With that last fleeting thought, William started to plot out his scheme. The first place he would look for a baby? A son, an heir, someone whom he and Diana could take care of? Well, what better than a hospital specifically for hopeful and expectant mothers and their newborn infants? It would be a piece of cake to find the room that they kept the children, and this hospital in Las Vegas was big enough that no one would even realize that he wasn't just a father looking at their own child. He snuck a peek at Diana -or, more specifically, Diana's eyes. He noticed that the alertness that had been in them earlier was already fading, that the hope and determination that had shined so bright in her had been extinguished.

          Any doubt that had been in his mind was now gone. For his wife, he would find them a baby, a healthy strapping son to call their own. He could imagine tossing a ball back and forth in the yard, watching his wife read to the child, examining the glowing (and not so glowing) grades on the report cards, and sitting his boy down to talk about girls. He could imagine it all, and now all he had to do was wait for the doctor to get done expressing his platitudes.

          With a plan in mind, and hope in his heart, William settled in patiently.

* * *

 

 

          William was able to slip into the hospital nursery easily. His eyes skimmed the children, bypassing all the females and most of the males. He didn't want a girl, and the boys looked healthy and like they would be wanted, and William didn't want to take a child if the parents were going to kick up a big fuss over it- if he went to prison, he wouldn't be able to see his son grow up.

          Towards the end of the room, he finally found a baby that looked unhealthy and unwanted. The child was obviously a mutant and it didn't have as much stuff surrounding it as the others. It was also obviously underweight.  _Perfect_ , he thought. The child was unhealthy enough that no one would think that someone would want to take it, but because it was a mutant they might think that it was FOH or something. But then again, that also meant that the child was distinctive. William stared at the boy for a long moment, before the choice was taken out of his hands. A nurse came in the room.

          Upon seeing him standing by the mutant child's crib, she smiled and walked towards him.

          "Is he yours?"

          She obviously expected an affirmative, and with the way he had just been standing there and staring at the lad, she would be alarmed if he said no. And so he said yes.

          What William didn't think of was that it wouldn't be odd for someone to be staring at a mutant, that the nurse would likely understand. William could easily claim that he was here for a friend or a relative's child, and that way it wouldn't look weird when the one picking up the child wasn't him. But William didn't think of this. All William thought was that when the child's true parents came and picked him up, the nurse would think it odd that it wasn't him.  _She would know, she would realize._ Now, you and I both know that the nurse probably wouldn't even see the true parents picking the child up, and even if she did she probably wouldn't immediately think that William was a would be child napper. But something had snapped in William's mind, and he didn't think of any of that.

          The nurse made small chat with William for a few minutes, with William bluffing and lying his way through it- his wife's craving during pregnancy was pickles and crab. They named the child Spencer after his wife's grandfather, so on and so forth. William was extremely thankful in that moment that he was able to see the paper detailing the child's name, parents and date of birth so that the nurse wouldn't get too suspicious.

          As soon as the nurse left, William grabbed the child and gently held him to his chest. He then grabbed all the evidence that Spencer had been there- maybe they would think that they misplaced the boy- and started off towards his car. He remembered something that he had read one time, " _It's easier to blend in if you act like you're supposed to be there and doing nothing wrong._ " With that thought in mind, William purposely kept his saunter relaxed and even occasionally stopped to comfort Spencer when he got fussy.

         William easily got out to the car, and he was easily able to trick his wife into believing what he wanted her too. It just took a few careful words. He knew that when she became more lucid he would have to be even more careful, but if she thought that she had been out of it most of the time she was pregnant, she might believe that the child was actually hers. He could pull this off. William could actually pull this off! William kept all visible excitement on the downlow. For now, home.

* * *

 

         William had been right when he thought he could pull this off. He did pull it off. Major Summers was in too deep of grief to care that his child was gone, Scott was six and Alex two, and the hospital was too concerned with covering what happened up to really do anything to find the child, and so no one really put any real effort into finding Spencer.

         And so Spencer grew up deep within Las Vegas, carefully hid and protected by his parents. A few words from William, and Diana was willing to do whatever it took to protect her son, her baby, from the evil government that was so eager to take away the light of her life.

          It turned out, everything that William had imagined didn't happen the way he had hoped. Spencer could barely get the ball to him, as he was so badly coordinated, Spencer preferred to read to his mother instead of the other way around, Spencer report cards were  _too_ perfect, and he very obviously preferred the same gender, so he didn't even get to have the talk about girls. Everything may have happened the way William had planned, but nothing was going as William had hoped.

         William Reid loved his wife and son, but slowly, everything got to be too much for him. Between the guilt that had hit after taking the child, having a paranoid schizophrenic for a wife, and the worry that any day his sons mutation might kick in, William left when Spencer was ten years old. William leaving also left the responsibilities of taking care of Diana on Spencer's thin young shoulders.

          Spencer rarely sang, nor did he ever try to infuse his voice with emotion or power, so he didn't know when his mutation truly kicked in. But he didn't discover what he could do until he was nearly 15 years old and already in college. Spencer had been trying to comfort one of the older students children. They had somehow gotten separated from their mother and had been in tears. And so Spencer tried to do what his mother did for him when he was younger- he sang.

          It was a latin song, and very slow and melodious. It was slightly off key, but Spencer didn't sing often, so that could be excused. The song didn't do much overall power wise, but it made his hair and his eyes glow. Spencer didn't notice this, as he was preoccupied with the child. His fellow students however,  _did_ notice. And well, let's just say Spencer was informed of his glowing extremities non too gently.

          Spencer's life didn't get any easier after that. The bullies suddenly thought that Spencer's only power was to glow, and so even the ones who had been too scared to try anything before was suddenly after him. Spencer's miserable existence didn't change or get any better until he was eighteen years old.

           You know the saying "Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better"? Well, that statement describes this situation to a tee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor, and I don't know jackshit about stuff like that. This means, that I don't even know if the diagnosis I gave Diana is possible or probable. I didn't know what to research for something like that, so I just made something up. If you have a better idea, then send it my way and I will fix it. Thank you. Also, please leaves kudos, reviews/comments and subscribe! It will make my day.
> 
> Now, I don't have a fixed updating schedule, but I will finish this. Right now, I'm thinking that there will probably be three chapters total: The prologue, and then half the movie in the first actual chapter, and the other half in the second. I am not making any commitments to that idea though, as I may want to write more/less when trying to write. It just depends on my muse.
> 
> Also, I am looking for new fandoms, so if you just so happen to read this, and there's a fandom you're a part of that you want to share, sent it my way! I am running out of fanfictions and being as its summer, I am bored out of my mind. Also, I will accept writing prompts due to that. I don't know if anyone will like my writing and this is definitely being presumptuous, but you don't just how bored I am. If anyone does send a prompt over, then when/if I write it, it will be in a new imagines/one shot thing. If I like the prompt enough though, I might make it into a full fledged story. I am a part of these fandoms already: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist (both versions), the Avengers, Sherlock and Criminal Minds. To be honest, almost all of what I know about the X-Men comes from fanfiction, but I'll include that here too.
> 
> Please send me something, anything my way! I am bored and desperate for something to read/write/watch SOMETHING. (yes, I realize I'm pathetic so what)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Spencer's (life) journey has started. This chapters includes: Remy's entrance, Garcia and Reid bromance, and a tiny bit of angst, although its not too bad. Sorta filler, but there's a lot of information packed into one chapter and this is needed to progress the plot. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT THE END NOTES IS INFO ON MY NEW HP STORY WHICH I HAVEN'T POSTED YET(depending on when you're reading this), AND A SUMMARY OF THIS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ALL THAT THEN YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE END-NOTES INSTEAD!
> 
> Yes, the summary has a reference to that one Tangled song in the beginning of the movie. I will use any opportunity to add those references because I am a sad person. I normally don't write a lot at a time, so the chapters might not be the longest, but that means they should be fairly more frequent and each one should be at least five pages. I don't think I'd quite taken my writing habits into account when I planned to write half the movie at a time... It will likely be more than 3 chapters. I'm aiming for five pages per chapter, maybe more. I'm not sure yet. I would also like it to be noted that everything I know about the X-Men I've gotten from research and fanfiction, so if its not accurate, I apologize. One last thing, I would like it to be noted that I do not own Tangled, the X-Men or Criminal Minds.
> 
> This chapter is a good 6 1/4 pages long, and this is already the most I've ever written for one thing. I have a bad habit of not finishing things unless they're short, but I'm actually going to finish this and update it and everything! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I know that it looks short, and it sorta is as chapters for AO3 are usually pretty long, but this should mean they're more frequent after this because although I had fun writing it, this chapter just did not want to come out. Sorry. Also, no Spencer is not really depressed, but Garcia is convinced he is because although she loves him to death she worries and doesn't understand his coping habits.

        Spencer was finally turning eighteen years old. It had felt like this day couldn't come soon enough. He had been saving up for years, trying to get enough money to get his mother the proper care she needed. He loved her with his entire being, but he wanted to have a real life. His mother was already extremely paranoid, but with his mutation? She acted like the government was going to take him away at any moment to experiment on.

          The likelihood of that actually happening in this day and age? Very small. Taking into account his location and exactly what his mutation was, maybe slightly larger. But things like that? Mutants being taken in? It had been happening less and less as mutants got more common and started demanding more rights. Of course, mutants were still the minority, but Spencer had hope for the future. Maybe if he could get his mother the help she needed, he could have a real life. A job, a partner, friends his own apartment. He wanted that badly.

          _Just one more day,_ he told himself while peering around for Garcia. She was running around here somewhere. He flicked his eyes around before spotting her fairly easily, trying to hide against a flower pot. He grinned and took several steps towards her, purposely looking anywhere but her direction, and leaving enough room between them that she would think he couldn't see her. 

          "Garcia! Oh, Garcia!" He extended the a of her last name the second time in a teasing manner before he spun quickly and grabbed her, taking care not to hurt her. If a chameleon could pout, he had no doubt that she would be doing so right now. He smiled at her as he set her down gently. Almost immediately the chameleons body extended and started to morph, the scales smoothing out and the tail shortening, all the while changing color. When the metamorphosis was finished, all that was left was a pretty young woman with bright clothes and hair.

          "That's twenty two for me. How about twenty three out of forty five?"

          Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Garcia gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips. 

          "Alright. What do you want to do?" He asked. Almost immediately, he knew what the answer would be. Sure enough, she suggested Dr. Who. That was alright in his book and so he gave in despite already having seen all the episodes. If nothing else, he could annoy Garcia by mouthing along with what the characters were saying.

          Before they could follow through with their plans though, a female voice called down the stairs. "Spencer, who are you talking too?"

          "No one mom! Just myself." The sound of creaking stairs had him looking pointedly at Garcia. 

          When his mom appeared in the stairwell seconds later, she looked around suspiciously before smiling at Spencer. The first thing that Spencer noticed was that she was dressed. In the Reid household, that was a pretty rare thing most days.

         "Going out?"

          As soon as the words left his lips, his mother gave him a knowing look. So this was one of her lucid days. Alright. That would make things more difficult, but not impossible. You see, dear reader, as you may have understood already, Diana has a mental illness. Spencer had diagnosed her with paranoid schizophrenia when he was younger, a diagnosis that had yet to be disproven.

          "Well, it is your birthday in three days. You're turning eighteen Spencer. My little boy is growing up, and I still need to get you a present." Her voice wavered a little as she shrugged on her coat.

          Spencer didn't bother to tell her that his birthday was today, not in three days. He also didn't bother to tell her that she had already gotten him a present, a book discussing the theories of evolution and a book about profiling. Profiling was something that both he and Garcia were interested in, and the thing that had brought them together as friends in the first place. While Garcia was infinitely more interested in technology and insisted that he knew how to use all things such as the ever popular cell phone and computers. Reid didn't mind much, and might even use such things more often if the light didn't hurt his eyes. His mutation caused his eyes to be more sensitive to light if it wasn't natural, meaning that if he was in a building, the lights had to be dim or he had to be wearing his ever present sunglasses. The sun, to Reid's confusion, didn't bother his eyes so much. Garcia always said that his eyes looked like mini suns, and why would the sun in the sky hurt its brethren down on Earth? Reid told her that she had been watching too much television.

          Spencer watched his mother a little as she sat down to tug on her shoes, making sure that she really was lucid and that she wouldn't attack anyone while in town or start yelling nonsense at some random civilian.

          As far as he could see, she was fine. He hoped she would be fine. He continued watching her as she left. He took into note her posture, the look in her eyes, the upturn of her lips, the way that she was able to walk without stumbling. She should be fine as long as nothing sets her off. 

          Upon reaching the doorway, Diana looked behind her with a reassuring smile that seemed to say  _I'll be fine. Don't worry._ Spencer carefully released the tension in his shoulders and smiled back.

          "Should I set a place for you at the dinner table tonight?"

          Spencer was blatantly searching for information on when she'd be home, and they all knew it. Diana said nothing about it though and simply nodded her head in agreement before whisking out the door. Spencer just stands there, doing nothing for a good long moment. He's worried about her. He knew that she was fine, and that she likely would continue to be fine, but she hadn't been this clear in ages, and the last time she was even close to being this clear, she had deteriorated quickly and their trip for ice cream had ended rather tragically.

          A hand on his shoulder startled Spencer out of his thoughts. He looked back at Garcia who was smiling gently at him and fidgeting her hands lightly.

          "She'll be fine. Don't worry. And if she's not, we can go and bust some heads, alright?"

          Spencer smiled and nodded at Garcia. "Right. So, Dr. Who?"

* * *

          It was hours later that Spencer got the phone call. He had been quietly worrying all the while she was gone, knowing, just knowing, that this was the time something would go wrong. Of course, he had that feeling everytime Diana insisted on going out, especially when she went alone. As soon as the phone rang, Spencer knew something was wrong. No one ever called the house unless his dad was in debt again and needed money.

          Spencer and Garcia shared a long look. Garcia had been entrenched in Spencer's life ever since he was small and a little girl had walked up to him saying " _Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, but you can call me Garcia. Penelope is too long and Penny sounds stupid."_ It had all been very random considering that A. Garcia didn't go to his school and B. He had never seen her before in his life. He was so very glad it had happened though. Several times he had tried to give her nicknames, but she hated all of them ("Seriously, who calls their friend 'antelope'?!" "It's spelled similar to your na-" "SHUT. UP.") for good reason and she insisted that it was just sad giving yourself a nickname.

          What this long lasting friendship meant was that Garcia knew virtually everything that happened to Spencer, in that house and out of it. That also meant that she knew no one would just be calling. Whatever this was about, it was bad, and Diana wasn't home. This was  _very_ bad.

\---

          When Spencer hung up the phone, Garcia immediately knew from the look on his face that it was bad. The words she had told him echoed in her head. She had told him  it would be all right. Well, she supposed that it was time to follow through on her promise.

“Who’s head do I need to bust?” Spencer let out a heartbroken noise that might have been meant to be a laugh. Garcia stood up and walked over to him, and slinging her arm around him led him into the kitchen and physically pushed him onto a stool.

She waited patiently for him to speak as she bustled around the Reid kitchen and preparing hot chocolate. She wrinkled her nose as she grabbed two packs of the chemical filled powder. Not as good as the real stuff, but it would do for now. Garcia knew from experience that they rarely had all the right supplies at once. While the first mug was in the microwave, Spencer finally began to talk.

“Mom had an episode. They took her to Stabbington Institute. She beat someone around with a bag of marshmallows of all things. Apparently she thought they were a part of the government because they were wearing glasses and had an ear piece in.” Spencer fell silent again. Garcia watched his body language carefully. Whenever he got morose and quiet like this she got scared for him. She never knew what he might do.

          Spencer didn’t have any symptoms of schizophrenia, but depression? Spencer could deny it all he wanted, but she knew him and she saw the signs. He ignored it of course, insisting that he was fine and his mom needed him.

Spencer had never tried anything, but she still feared for him. She knew it was silly, that Spencer wouldn’t do something like that, but Spencer was her best friend damn it! She should be able to help him. And so she would. She would help him or die trying.

          "They said that they'd be here tomorrow for an interview on how she normally acts and that she would have a three day inspection done on her at Stabbington." Garcia smiled reassuringly at him like she had done hours before when trying to help him feel better about his mom going out. She immediately banished that thought and continued looking at Spencer encouragingly.

          "Do you want me to be here? I can stay the night if you want. I'll just have to call my parents and let them know I won't be home tonight. You know how they worry." She smiled playfully at her words, knowing just as well as Spencer did that her parents didn’t really care what she did, and that she was nineteen anyway. The only reason she had to tell them where she was would be that she still lived with them.

          "No, it's fine. Can you come over later though? They should be leaving around three." Spencer's hands were cupped around his cooling hot chocolate mug. The handle was cracked in two places, the hideous mustard yellow color fading to a caramel golden. Garcia, whose lips were still curved in reassurance forced her lips to smile wider as she nodded.

          "Of course. I'll be here at three fifteen on the dot. Mkay, sweetie? If you need me sooner, just call. I don't want to be burying any bodies though, understand?" The mostly serious statement quickly dissolved into Garcia's brand of teasing. Spencer rolled his eyes and smiled weakly, although the smile quickly disappeared as he remembered his mother and felt immediate guilt that he was smiling.

          "Well its almost midnight, so I'll be heading home. I'm here for you, okay Spence?" Garcia bumped her shoulder to his as she grabbed her empty candy apple red mug and deposited it into the sink before leaving. Spencer sighed before imitating her and going to bed.

* * *

 

Remy laughed as he ran away from the mansion belonging to the X-Men. He had been sent to collect something of Scott Summers. He had no clue what it was, just that Sinister wanted it and had sent him out with strict orders to bring it back to him safely,  _ or else.  _ Remy thought that the idea that he couldn’t do this one simple task was ridiculous. He was Remy LeBeau, prince of the Thieves Guild! He had stolen many jewels and gotten them safely to his temporary employers. Just grabbing a small object in a small bag was simple. It didn’t even have any protections placed on it!

          Two of the Marauders, Sabretooth (who wanted a chance to see the Wolverine’s quarters) and Blockbuster (who was sent as a bodyguard, as if Remy needed one!) had been sent with him. Remy knew that the Marauders were not loyal to him, they were loyal to Sinister and they wouldn't approve of what he wanted to do. And what did he want to do?  _He wanted to see what was in that bag._ That, is what he wanted to do.

          But to do that, he would have to ditch the Marauders without making it obvious that he ditched them on purpose... He contemplated for a second, before the sound of hoofs reached his ears. Hoofs? He blinked in surprise and turned around. He blinked again. Was that Scott Summers? Chasing after them on a  _horse?_ He stared for a second before turning around and starting to sprint. The Marauders quickly fell into step.

          Well, who was he not to take advantage of the situation? He grinned before smothering it and shouting at the others to separate, after all, Summers couldn't possibly know who exactly had the bag, could he? The logic was impeccable, and not even Sinister would be able to poke holes in his logic if he got suspicious, and Remy was known for being one of his most loyal, even if he was a wild card. After all, why on earth would Remy do something against Sinister when Sinister had helped him? But Remy had been suspicious of his employer for a while now. Why exactly, did he need a team of assassins?

            The sound of hoofs getting closer made him curse. Of course Summers would chase after him instead of the two morons. He put on a burst of speed, hurrying into the woods and trying to avoid tripping on tree roots or something equally ridiculous that would result in getting caught. He just had to go to a place where the trees were thick enough that the horse couldn't get through. Speaking of the horse, where on earth did Scott get a horse?! The intel he had collected said that the mansion didn't have stables nor anything of the sort, and the intel had been collected by Remy himself.

          It took him awhile, but the forest finally got thick enough that the horse shouldn't be able to get through. Summers would have to follow on foot, and Remy could easily outrun him. Remy knew that he couldn't get over confident though, he had already been running for a while and Scott had been on horseback which was much less tiring. Remy slowed to a jog, listening carefully for Summers. It was hard to move quietly in the woods, and Remy would be able to hear him coming a mile away. That, unfortunately, worked both ways though. 

          But Summers didn't appear again. And that made Remy worried. If it was important enough that Sinister wanted it, then why wasn't Summers chasing him now? Did he give up to look for one of the others? Or did he go around to meet Remy on the other side? Remy slowed to a stop and listened. He heard nothing. He frowned in consternation. What was Summers doing?

          He started to walk through the woods, making as little noise as possible. Just in case. When you're a thief, it always paid to be silent. Remy didn't reach the end of the woods until the sun was starting to sink behind the earth creating a soft red glow on the land and causing an eerie effect when combined with the dark shadows. It matched Remy's eyes. Eerie. The sunglasses hiding his eyes was now starting to work against him. Remy was far too used to it though, and so he didn't take them off. Remy hated his eyes, they were devil's eyes.  _Le diable blanc_ echoed in his ears, leftover words from his childhood. Remy pushed the thoughts away, this was no time to get distracted. He was on a job and he didn't know if Summers was still waiting for him.

          Remy peered out of the woods, hiding carefully in the shadows. He saw nothing. If anything, that made him even more wary. He knew it had been several hours since he went into the woods, but that didn't mean much. He watched for a couple more minutes, looking for any sign of movement. He still saw nothing. And so he left, headed to Arizona.

* * *

 

          Spencer stared at Garcia incredulously. It was nearly three days after the people conducting the interview had left, after they had asked many inane questions, and none that would truly help his mother in what he knew was her new home. That made him slightly frustrated, but he knew that they couldn't officially say if she was staying at Stabbington's or not until the whole three days was up. 

          Garcia obviously knew it too, which brought him back to her previous words.

          "The X-Men? You want me to go see  _the X-Men_?" Garcia nodded her head sagely. She wanted to point out that she could go with him, being as she was mutant too, and that meant he had nothing hold him back now, but she thought that last part might be  _just a little_ insensitive.

           "Yeah, the X-Men. They could help you get a grip on your powers, being as you know virtually nothing besides that fact that your hair glows when you sing. And I could go with you, I mean, I'm a mutant too so they would welcome me as well." Garcia had thought that his power was hilarious. His hair fucking glowed! She just had thought it was sad how he found out about it. That brought her to her next point.

          "And, you know that your next college term just ended. You don't have to go back for another three months. C'mon Spence!" Spencer looked like he was about to argue. In fact, Garcia knew that he was about to argue. He was interrupted by the phone just as he opened his mouth.  _Ha!_ She thought.  _Proof that Spencer and I should go find the X-Men!_

But then she remembered the phone rule in the Reid household. This was likely going to be bad news. She hoped it wasn't, but it probably would be. Sure enough, less than a minute after Spencer responded, he started to look ashen. Garcia sorta thought that Spencer looked like he was about to throw up. Just as Spencer hung up the phone, looking more horrified than he had just two days ago, the door slammed open.

          At first, Garcia thought that Diana had escaped and that's what the phone call was about, and thats who had just entered the house. The look on Spencer's face told her differently. Slowly, Spencer reached his arm up and grabbed a pan from one of the hooks above the granite island in his kitchen.

          Garcia couldn't help but be surprised at how silent and light Spencer's steps were as he headed into the living room. Slowly following him, Garcia was a bit behind him in her efforts to be quiet before she realized that she could turn into a small creature where being silent was second nature. A loud crash from the living room chased those thoughts from her head as she hurried inside.

          At first, Garcia didn't see anything odd. Besides Spencer standing around holding a pan with wide eyes, that is. But then she looked down at Spencer's feet. Right in front of him was a body. Garcia felt something twist and tighten in her stomach. Oh god, oh god, oh god,  _oh god._ Just as she was about to scream "I'm too pretty to go to jail!" she noticed that man was shallowly breathing and felt relief loosen the hold horror had gripped her in.

          He was alive. Garcia released her breath, not even having realized she was holding in, and stared at the man. He had long auburn hair that was starting to fall out of its ponytail, golden skin, and a _gorgeous_ face- body-  _everything_. Looking up at Spencer, who had already looked horrified, was starting to look more horrified she grinned wryly.

          "You sure know how to catch 'em, eh Spence?"

          "Garcia!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IF YOU DID NOT READ THE PREVIOUS NOTES!   
> In case you did not read the beginning notes, I will once again put this out there:  
> CHAPTER LENGTH AND NUMBER OF CHAPTERS: Will likely have more than three chapters, and I'm aiming for at least five pages.  
> UPDATING SCHEDULE: I do not have one, but rest assured that not only will I finish this, but I'm releasing the chapters as soon as I finish them, and I don't really have this planned out and I'm sort of just following the Tangled Guideline. Along with that, I'll probably take an occasional break as I don't want this to become a chore, which is what will happen if I try to force my writing. Thats partially why I'm making another story, so that I can go back and forth.  
> CREATIVE LICENSE: Everything I know about the X-Men I got from research and fanfiction, so if its not correct I apologize and claim creative license. Thank you.
> 
> NEW HARRY POTTER STORY: This is not in the beginning notes but I am starting another story, this one is Harry Potter though. It's set in the Marauder Era and I'm making it because I want to see BAMF!Creature!Lily Potter. I mean, there's a lot of fics where Lily is an elf, or some other creature, and due to that Harry is one, but there's none just focused on Lily, at least that I can find. So I decided to make one. And what better to start it out on than on the 20th anniversary of Harry Potter? If you'd like to read it, go to my account and if its not up yet subscribe and it should be up soon. Thank you. PS, it is Lily/James and I think I'm going to start it in sixth year. Also, there will be Remus/Sirius among others, and all the pairings will be up. So be on the lookout if you're interested. Thank you again.
> 
> This is directly copied from the beginning notes, so if you read those you needn't read this:  
> This chapter is a good 6 1/4 pages long, and this is already the most I've ever written for one thing. I have a bad habit of not finishing things unless they're short, but I'm actually going to finish this and update it and everything! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I know that it looks short, and it sorta is as chapters for AO3 are usually pretty long, but this should mean they're more frequent after this because although I had fun writing it, this chapter just did not want to come out. Sorry. Also, no Spencer is not really depressed, but Garcia is convinced he is because although she loves him to death she worries and doesn't understand his coping habits.


End file.
